One Week
by justicar347
Summary: Song fic: Ranma and Akane have a fight and it takes one week to for them to appologize.


**One Week**

**By justicar347**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Ranma 1/2 or the song _One Week _by Bare Naked Ladies, I just really, really like them both.

**Authors Note:** I cut some of the song lyrics out, but left the main chorus because they wouldn't have made a lot of sense. I never thought I would write a song fic, but the idea of Ranma and Akane having a week long fight popped into my head as I was listening to this song and I had to go with it.

* * *

Ranma and Akane surveyed the damage. The living room of the Tendo residence was a complete mess. The fight between Ranma, Ryoga, and Shampoo had ruined most of the furniture. The walls and floor had holes punched and kicked into them.

_It's been one week since you looked at me  
Cocked your head to the side and said "I'm angry"_

"Ranma, this is all your fault!" Akane shouted at him. He couldn't help but feel angry. It wasn't his idea to have a battle in the house. Hell, it had all started because of her.

_  
Five days since you laughed at me saying  
"Get that together come back and see me"  
_

Getting soaked with cold water and turned into a girl was bad enough, but ice cream and chocolate syrup on his head was just adding insult to injury. He could hear Akane laughing. He looked up and saw her looking down at him. At least she was offering him a hand to get up.

_Three days since the living room  
I realized it's all my fault, but couldn't tell you  
_

As he started to think back on things, Ranma started to feel ashamed of himself. He had wrecked the Tendo's home. They let him and his family live with them and share their food, and this was how he had repaid them.

_Yesterday you'd forgiven me  
but it'll still be two days till I say I'm sorry  
_

He wanted to tell Akane that he was sorry. He wanted to apologize for being a jerk. Unfortunately, Ranma hated to swallow his pride. He was having trouble deciding which was more painful, guilt or apologizing.

_**  
**__How can I help it if I think you're funny when you're mad  
Trying hard not to smile though I feel bad  
I'm the kind of guy who laughs at a funeral  
Can't understand what I mean?  
Well, you soon will  
I have a tendency to wear my mind on my sleeve  
I have a history of taking off my shirt _

It's been one week since you looked at me  
Threw your arms in the air  
and said "You're crazy"  


"If it weren't for you, none of this would have happened," Ranma told Akane with a scowl. Akane was furious. Ranma actually had the nerve to blame all of this destruction on her.

_Five days since you tackled me  
I've still got the rug burns on both my knees_

Akane was on the floor on her knees trying not to laugh. Ranma had pushed her out of the way of an incoming bowl of ice cream. For all his trouble he had ended up soaked, turned into a girl, and ice cream in his hair.

_  
It's been three days since the afternoon  
You realized it's not my fault  
not a moment too soon_

Akane was starting to feel bad about all the blame she was laying on Ranma. He hadn't invited Ryoga or Shampoo over. The whole fight had started when Shampoo had attacked her and he had stepped between them. It was only then that Ryoga had arrived and gotten drawn in.

_  
Yesterday you'd forgiven me  
And now I sit back and wait til you say you're sorry_

She wanted to tell Ranma that she was sorry. She wanted to apologize for putting all of the blame on him. He had just been trying to protect her. She wanted to, but she hated to admit that she was wrong, especially to him.

_**  
**__How can I help it if I think you're funny when you're mad  
Tryin' hard not to smile though I feel bad  
I'm the kind of guy who laughs at a funeral  
Can't understand what I mean?  
Well, you soon will  
I have a tendency to wear my mind on my sleeve  
I have a history of losing my shirt _

It's been one week since you looked at me  
Dropped your arms to your sides  
and said "I'm sorry" 

"I didn't mean to destroy the house," Ranma said. He tried not to look at Akane, instead focusing on the damaged living room. Akane stood in front of him with one hand sliding up and down her other arm as she looked at the floor. She sighed, "I know."

_  
Five days since I laughed at you and said  
"You just did just what I thought you were gonna do"_

"Thanks for getting me out of the way of that ice cream Ranma," Akane said as she helped him his feet. Neither could really look at the other and they could both feel a blush rising to their cheeks. Ranma just responded, "That's ok."

_  
Three days since the living room  
We realized we're both to blame,  
but what could we do?_

Both of them felt guilt, but neither one wanted to apologize. They hated to let the other one know that they didn't mean to hurt their feelings. Because neither one wanted to be the first to admit to being wrong, they would have simply live with the unpleasant feelings inside of them till their pride broke.

_  
Yesterday you just smiled at me  
Cause it'll still be two days till we say we're sorry_

As they stood across from each other, they both finally gathered their resolve. Not knowing what the other was thinking they looked at each other and closed their eyes. They steeled themselves to do something they need to do.

_  
It'll still be two days till we say we're sorry_

"Akane, I'm…"

_  
It'll still be two days till we say we're sorry_

"Ranma, I'm…"

"Sorry!"


End file.
